Although any desired types of tensile tests can be used, the present disclosure and the problem addressed thereby are explained in greater detail in relation to high-speed tensile tests using fiber-composite tensile specimens.
Sometimes, for high-speed tensile tests, there are clamping designs which are predominantly suitable for metal tensile specimens. Projections of this type are described for example in FAT [Forschungsvereinigung Automobiltechnik—Research Association of Automotive Technology] Series No. 211 by the Research Association of Automotive Technology with the title “Dynamic material characteristics for crash simulation”, AiF [Arbeitsgemeinschaft industrieller Forschungsvereinigungen—German Federation of Industrial Research Associations] No. 14205.
Accordingly, for example what are known as parallel clamping chucks are used, in which a tensile specimen is clamped in parallel clamping jaws with a prestressing force.
Furthermore, there are what are known as “fast biters”, in which the parallel clamping jaws grip only after an acceleration path, wherein teeth of the clamping jaws dig into the specimen, which requires the specimen to have a metallically ductile surface.
Furthermore, there are projections, wherein metal wedges, which are known as cap strips, are screwed or adhered, and optionally also bolted or riveted, onto a planar and straight specimen made of fiber composite material. In the tensile test, the metal wedges cooperate with corresponding clamping jaws.